The way that related data are represented in a tabular format sometimes runs the risk of the data being interpreted incorrectly. For example, as is shown in FIG. 1A, a data entity “Persons” is shown as having a one-to-many relationship with a data entity “Children,” as well as a one-to-many relationship with a data entity “Hobbies.” A Cartesian product showing a Person “Person—1” and the Children and Hobbies related to Person—1 is shown in FIG. 1B. A cursory glance at the table in FIG. 1B might lead one to interpret the data incorrectly, such as by interpreting the first record to mean that Person—1 has a child “Child—1” who has “Reading” as a hobby. Displaying the data in a slightly different way, such as is shown in FIG. 1C, is arguably just as ambiguous. In both FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, a priori knowledge of the data relationships of FIG. 1A and/or careful attention to the column headings in both FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C are required to interpret the data unambiguously.